Itachi and Sakura, The weasel's Goddess
by lovesnaruto7
Summary: Sakura who was taken to the city in the clouds as a young girl has been reminiscing over the past lately and the one who was nice to her on earth, when her ribbon falls from her hands she jumps only to find that boy who was nice to her, she also finds out that he is destined to die, but she won't let that happen, she refuses and so will he choose to stay alive, or die like planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, Lovesnaruto7 I am sorry from the deepest depths of my heart that I have not been updating lately... But! This story that I really wanted to create came to mind and so here I am with a Itachi and Sakura Fanfic this Time I promise to update when i get the chance!**

* * *

 **Itachi and Sakura Chapter 1: My Ribbon...**

A young girl no older than eighteen was sitting among the clouds thinking of the past and what had happened before she left the planet called earth. The young girl sighed once again before looking down she had been on earth for at least ten years before she left. She thought back to the boy that she met that day when banging her head against a tree...

 **Flashback**

A girl of only ten years old was quietly banging her forehead against the trunk of a tree deep into the woods on the outskirts of Konoha, one of the many great shinobi villages.

 _I hate my forehead it's too big..._ The young girl thought sadly

"What are you doing?" I silky voice inquired, the girl turned her head slightly to find a male about the age of 13 **( I changed their ages)** looking down at her, she just looked away and continued banging her head against the trunk of the tree, when suddenly a hand appeared on her forehead stopping her.

"Why are you doing that?" The voice inquired again.

"My forehead.." She replied. She could see his eyes move upwards out of the corner of your eye. After examining it for a moment, he smiled softly and said,"What's wrong with it?" She turned and gaped at him, eyes wide.

"What?What do you mean what's wrong with it it's huge!" She screeched, he poked her forehead lightly.

"I'm Itachi, what is your name?" he asked.

"Sakura..." She mumbled quietly.

"It suits you. Now why were you banging your head against a tree?" he seemed really interested.

"Everyone makes fun of it, they say that it is too big..." She looked down at the ground.

"Close your eyes," he said coming down to her eye level, she didn't hesitate there was something about this boy that made her want to trust him.

"Ok you may open them," He said standing, she felt that her hair was lighter than before, she reached up only to find her bangs cut and a pink ribbon in their place. He smiled softly at her and sat down, they talked for a while longer, just talking about random thing's, she found out that he was a ANBU officer and was a Uchiha too, he said that his squad was number one, but they could still improve.

"No way you are number one Itachi-kun no one can beat you!" She said with hopeful eyes.

"No someone will beat me someday...I know it, Well I am sorry to leave Sakura but I have something very important to do and i won't come back after it-

"What!?" She yelled she wanted to see him again, and talk to him, but that was fading and fast.

"I am sorry Sakura but this has to be done," he said gently and kissed her forehead, making her blush a heavy red.

"Goodbye..." he whispered before darkness enclosed on her.

 **End Flashback**

She held the ribbon loosely form her fingers feeling the fabric, the wind was picking up and fast, she was about to tighten her grip on the ribbon but it was caught in the wind before she could, and it floated down to earth.

"NO!" She Shrieked, and jumped.

Itachi's Pov:

"Yo Kisame how much longer till we get there un!?" A blonde idiot grumbled behind him, he felt the wind blow his bang's away from his face when a piece of fabric landed at his feet, he bent down and picked it up, It was a pink ribbon, he thought he heard something coming from above but all he saw was a girl with a pink head of hair doing flips in the air.

"Oi!" The figure shrieked, as she came closer to the earth, and drew back a fist and slammed it into the ground as she landed, causing craters to form making all three Males stop what they were doing to see the girl emerge from the dust and point a finger at Itachi and said, "Give that ribbon back now!" she barked leaving no room for argument and she lunged for them slamming both fist's into the ground while they moved away in different directions.

Itachi felt something in his chest tighten as he gazed apon the pink haired goddess in front of him, he could feel the ribbon slip from his grasp and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Sakura?" he inquired in a shaky voice, not Itachi like at all, she turned her gaze to him,examining him for a moment, before her own eyes widened.

"I-itachi?" She asked as she then let her guard down. He tore his gaze from hers before looking at the ribbon laying on the ground, he bent down and picked it up the old fabric against his calloused fingers making him remember that day he had spent with the young girl who was banging her head against a tree. He smiled the slightest ticks at the curves of his mouth, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Deidara, and Kisame's jaws hit the forest floor. As he then went over to the girl who was still shocked with her mouth hanging open.

He put two fingers under her jaw and pushed them up. "That's not very Lady-like dear..." he said in a smug tone.

She regained composure. "Lady-like my Ass..." She said with a smug smirk of her own, he chuckled at that and grabbed her wrist gently puling it up and tying the pink ribbon he had given her so many year's ago around it.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead of a moment, intaking her scent, before pulling away.

"Why are you here?" he asked softly gazing into beautiful emerald orbs

 _Wait beautiful what am I thinking?!_

"The ribbon fell from my hands so I jumped..." She said looking at the ground.

"Jumped from where exactly?" he asked.

"The clouds..." he had heard from there leader that there was a city in the clouds he just didn't believe it, until now that is.

"Ok?" He said he wanted to know more about that but leader was waiting for them and he knew it, so they had to leave they were very close to the base, so without saying a word to Sakura, he called to Kisame and Deidara, "We have to get back to the base." he said sternly Deidara then chose now was a good time to speak up.

"Oh! Can we keep her Yeah?" He said hugging Sakura's legs, and she giggled, when he heard her giggle something in his chest constricted but not in a painful way.

"Hn." he replied.

"Yeah! let's go Cherry blossom!" He yelled, Then that pain arose again but it had the intention to kill Deidara, at the nickname he just gave her. And with that they took off to the Akatsuki base with Sakura on Deidara's back.

* * *

 **Yo was'up, Lovesnaruto7 Here I hope that you like I know that it is sudden but I had the Idea and I couldn't wait any longer so there! See ya I would Love some comments!**

 **lovesNaruto7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo what's up LovesNaruto7 here, and we are back with another chapter of Itachi and Sakura the Weasel's Goddess!**

 **I know that it's been a little while I would't know...**

 **Any who** **on with the story!**

* * *

 **Meet the Akatsuki...**

 **Itachi's Pov:**

Itachi was flabbergasted, he was completely confused, he had thought that she died, he had searched the entire village for three day's straight in hopes that he could find her, but he didn't, he had hopes he really did but after three long days of not being able to find her he gave up. He had stayed in his room not eating for a little period of time after that. He had missed her weather he was willing to admit it or not.

They were nearing the base he knew it after being by this territory more than enough times he got used to the signs. He idly wondered what the others would think of Sakura with her pink hair, and her not-so-large forehead.

One thing that he was sure about was that he really wanted to rip deidara's throat out, like really bad.

His ears had perked up when her ask deidara politely to put her down, and now she resorted to hitting him over the head until he dropped her, or put her down. He thought that it was funny, he actually had to slap a hand over his mouth once or twice just to stop himself from laughing.

He then stopped they were in front of the akatsuki base now, the large building that was in front of him showed no doors or windows, or at least to the naked eye it didn't.

He made the hand signs and released the genjustu on the building.

Sakura then hit Deidara with a chakra infused fist.

"Owwww...What the Fuck! Sakura-chan!" He screamed, Itachi did not want to fall fatal to one of her punches, he didn't even want to imagine it.

"I asked you nicely! But no that won't work on you!" She screamed back sending him a glare that could rival his own, effectively shut Deidara up. Kismae burst out laughing, while he dawned his trademark smirk.

* * *

 **Sakura's Pov:**

 _Wow..._

 ** _What do you mean 'wow'? Idiot! There in front of you is a extremely hot hunk, and all you can say is 'wow'?_**

 _Shut up! I mean he definitely does not look how he used to, that's for sure..._

 ** _That's good?_**

 _Look who's the idiot now, idiot._

 ** _Look out...Idoit_**

Sakura then bumped into something it was Kisame's back.

"Watch where your going, pinky." He said with a snarl.

 _Oh Hell No!_

"Watch what you say, fish face! Fuck you I can walk where I want when I want!" She Screeched, she would not be treated badly because of her hair, or because of her placement as a woman, she would make sure of that!

He looked surprised as did the other two, plus all other seven people in the room, but she paid them no mind.

She raised a fist poured a considerable amount of chakra into it and before he could react she punched him right in his jaw effectively making him smash into three walls before he stopped. And then the silence was broken by laughter, and a string of curse words.

"That was Fucking awesome!" Shouted two people, one a male with silver slicked back hair, the other a woman with blue hair and a origami flower in her hair.

She turned toward all the other people in the room, finally acknowledging theirs presence.

Their was a man with piercings in his face, and ears.

Another with red hair and almond eyes.

A Venus fly-trap kinda guy, half his face was black and the other white.

A man who wore a mask, and had green glowing eyes.

Then there was the woman who had blue hair.

And the man with silver hair, who had a three bladed scythe.

Then there was another guy he had a swirly mask on.

Itachi then stepped up to her. "Meet the Akatsuki..." He whispered hotly in her ear.

* * *

 **I know that it's short, and I am sorry,but I am on a extremely tight leash.**

 **Please enjoy and R &R if you can!**

 **-LovesNaruto7**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey to all my people who either followed, or read a story of mine, I am sorry, my life has been a wreck as of late so this, and all my other story's will be put on almost permenant hiatus, I am sorry, but if you would like you can look up my profile name on Wattpad, there you will find a story I have been working on in my spare time. I would like to thank everyone who ever read my story, and goodbye, but who knows? I might come back someday! *Giggles Creepily in corner.*


End file.
